Creations
by DaniLovesFringe
Summary: What could possibly take everything the team's worked on and combine it, and why does it make Peter want to share his past with Olivia? CHAPTER 3! PETERS PAST IS SOON!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm **_**finally**_** writing again! YAY! Love fringe!**

___________________________________________________________________

3:00 A.M.

Peter wasn't surprised when he heard the knocking; he almost expected it now that a certain case had carried on for almost a month now. He also wasn't surprised to see who was standing behind the door; and although he was seriously _not_ a morning person he was almost used to seeing Olivia every morning. Peter wasn't really sure if this was a good thing or not, but he didn't care.

"I couldn't possibly guess what your about to tell me," Peter said with a smile when he opened the door.

"Yeah well, this victim is different," Olivia said ignoring Peter's sarcasm.

"How different?"

Olivia shrugged, and Peter figured that she didn't get much info when Broyles called her.

"Ten Minutes." Peter said, and Olivia nodded, knowing it'd really be closer to 15 minutes, but she didn't care.

________________________________________________________________________

3:45 A.M.

Walking through the hospital quickly looking for where they needed to be, Peter, Olivia and Walter were getting a basic debriefing from Broyles. At first Peter couldn't tell how this victim was so _different_. She was attacked the same way, given a sedative and an unknown drug, but then he realized, all the other victims would be _dead_ by now.

Peter was still catching bits and pieces of the conversation between Broyles and Olivia and realized just _how _different she really was.

"-Also, doctors found _three_ markings from needles on her neck, from where she was injected." Broyles said, finishing the sentence Peter didn't catch the beginning of.

" All of the victims were injected with _two_ things though, why did she have three inject sites?" Olivia asked, obviously confused.

"Maybe she wasn't _injected_ three times; maybe whoever did this took something _out_ too."

Peter could tell Olivia was contemplating this, as she exchanged glances with her boss. He could also tell Walter was very happy with his deep thinking, and he wasn't sure if he should be worried or not. Olivia looked down at the file folder in her hands and looked back up at Peter.

"So someone's experimenting on a 14 year old girl's blood, fantastic."

**So do you like it? Apologies for the shortness, it's sort of an intro. REVIEW???? I'd love you FOREVER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for those of you who actually reviewed!**

**Peter does a lot of thinking in this chapter, does this bring about the "Peter's Past" thing I promised? I don't know**

**Moving on with the story…**

4:00 A.M.

Peter sat in a hard plastic chair waiting for Either Olivia to come back to the hospital or for the victim to wake up. He wasn't sure which would come first, but if she woke up Olivia would have a reason to come back. As he shifted uncomfortably in the chair, there was only one thought that came to mind.

_Hospitals suck._

Obviously, no one really _likes_ hospitals, but for Peter they were very, very low on the list of things he likes to do. He watched Walter look around the hospital room and at all the equipment, mumbling every so often about "his lab" and "the strange machines". Peter was just glad he had stopped arguing with the doctors.

Peter looked back at the blonde girl and down at the copy of the file Olivia left with him. He opened the folder and searched for her name: Emily Dawson. He closed the folder and looked at Walter, then at the ground. He wondered if she even knew what happened, or if he and Walter were there. But then again it didn't really matter, as long as Emily woke up, and helped them find who had been doing these things, they were safe. Or at least safe from getting killed in an elevator…

Peter looked at the girl again, and noticed that there was something different about her face. She didn't look as peaceful as people normally are when their asleep. Peter sighed, then looked out the small window in the room. There wasn't much to see, so he looked back down at the folder in his hands. He thought about reading what was in her file, but soon thought not too. He wouldn't want to be known as what was on _his _file, and it wasn't his responsibility to know what was on hers.

Peter stood up, he needed to move after sitting in a plastic chair for almost an hour. He turned to the window to see if there was anything to look at but turned around again to the girl when he thought he saw her move. She hadn't. Peter looked away from Emily, slightly disappointed. He wanted nothing more than to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. Lack of sleep and repeated images of dead elevator victims weren't any good for his health, and he knew it. But when has Peter ever cared about his health? Or addressing the victims by their first names? More importantly, when had he stopped being a jackass?

Obviously, something had changed him. Changed him from calling Olivia "sweetheart" in the Hotel lobby, to whatever he didn't want to admit he was now. Olivia, had she changed him? Maybe some, but not completely.

Peter looked back at the girl. He was almost _positive_ he saw her open her eyes. When he looked at her, she had her eyes closed tightly. He sat back down in the chair and watched her intensely waiting for her to open her eyes. Her eyes fluttered again, and then closed. Peter thought he heard her sigh, so he tried talking to her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked the girl.

"Like _shit_." Emily informed him plainly, putting a hand over her eyes.

"Great, that makes two of us." Peter responded

"You're defiantly not a doctor."

"Not in the way you'd think"

Emily didn't say anything after that. Peter assumed she either took the comment as sarcasm, or didn't care. Both choices were fine with Peter, since he didn't really want to explain the world(s) of Fringe science to her. That was Olivia's job.

"I should get a nurse." Peter said standing up pressing the button on the wall.

"It is _way_ too bright in here." She said.

Peter called the nurse, and then left the room to call Olivia. She quickly informed him that she was on her way, and they hung up, keeping the conversation short. Peter walked into the room just as the Nurse was walking out. And he almost ran into her. He quickly dodged the woman, and apologized under his breath. The nurse just walked away, obviously not caring for either of the Bishops.

Emily must have complained about the lights, because they were dimmed when Peter walked in, and he noticed the nurse had turned off one set of lights.

"Better?" Peter asked, gesturing towards the lights.

"They're _better_." She admitted.

Peter looked at her now open eyes and tried to recall where he had seen her before. He realized he probably _hadn't _ever seen her before, but he had seen _those eyes_. He turned around to see Olivia outside the hospital room. He turned back to Emily, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I'll be right back." He said.

She nodded and he walked towards the door to greet Olivia. And kept thinking the same thing over and over.

"_Damn Peter, these women are going to kill you someday,"_

But then in the back of his mind, in a place Peter didn't even know existed, another thought came to mind.

"_Unless pseudoscience gets you first."_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi! Sorry I haven't written anything in awhile, my computer died and I just recently got a new one.**

**I have to say the season 2 premier was awesome! I won't say anything in case some of you haven't seen it yet, but send me a message or something if you want to talk about the new season! **

**On to the story…**

Olivia POV

I couldn't get anything out of the girl, not that she wasn't being cooperative, she was willing to talk, but she was just like all the others. She didn't remember much of anything, which is something I'm very familiar with.

"It's not like I asked him how his day was," Emily had said "He freaked me out,"

"Do you remember anything about him? Besides that he was wearing all black?" I asked her.

Emily sighed and thought for a second. I saw her eyes narrow slightly in concentration before she shook her head slowly.

"No," She finally said "All I know is he was wearing all black and he had dark hair, No real distinguishing features for you to look for."

I looked down at the notepad I was holding. There wasn't anything written down, I had stopped writing the story several cases ago. I played with the pen in my hand, and decided to cap it before anymore unprofessional doodles ended up on the page. Looking up at Emily I noticed she was looking around the room and at the machines.

"Had I known it would be important, I would have gotten a better look at him." Emily said

"That's the thing, most people _don't _know that it's important, that's why it's so hard to catch people." I responded.

She didn't appear to have anything else to say, so I looked over at the window where I could see Peter standing outside the room. I briefly said goodbye to the girl and walked out the door to talk to Peter.

Peter POV

I watched as Olivia interviewed Emily, She had her notepad out ready to take notes, but she never used it. I looked around the room and noticed how empty it really looked. I sat down outside the room listening to the barley audible sound of the two of them talking. I heard Olivia ask a question and there was silence for a moment before Emily's short response. After this, there was a long silence I didn't hear either of them say anything else over the beeping of machines and some nurses chatting down the hall.

I stood up and looked in the window. Olivia said one last thing to Emily before standing up and walking towards the door. She pushed it open with one hand and put her notepad and pen in her bag with the other hand. She closed the door carefully, to not make too much noise, and walked over to me.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey yourself" I responded, facing her.

We were both silent for awhile, not knowing what to say.

"So how'd it go?" I asked.

"Alright," She said "I didn't get much out of her; she couldn't remember anything about the man in the elevator.

"But she _does_ know it was a man," I offered.

"I suppose you're right," She said

"Have you noticed-" I began but paused, looking for words.

"Have I noticed what?" She said.

"Have you noticed how there is no flowers or cards, or more importantly, no worried parents?" I finally asked her.

Olivia nodded "I have _noticed_ I was trying to not ask her." She said "You think she's a runaway?"

"I don't know," Was all I managed to say

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**PLEASE review it gives me inspiration to write more!**

**This chapter is : 627 words!**

**Random I know :) **


End file.
